1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid container that has a liquid storage chamber capable of storing a liquid and is removably mounted to a mounting portion provided in a liquid consuming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are heretofore-known inkjet-type printers (liquid consuming apparatuses) that consume ink (a liquid) by ejecting it and can receive mounting of an ink cartridge (liquid container) provided with an ink chamber (liquid storage chamber) capable of storing ink that is to be consumed. In these printers, the ink cartridge that is to be mounted to the mounting portion is preferably mounted without positional shift.
In view of this, known ink cartridges have been configured such that the mounting position in the mounting portion (container holder), which has guiding ribs extending in the ink cartridge insertion direction, is determined by projection portions provided on the case member of the ink cartridge being brought into contact with the guiding ribs. The ink cartridge is configured such that when it is mounted to the mounting portion, a movable lock portion (fixing member) provided on the mounting portion becomes locked by engagement with a groove portion (guiding groove) provided in the ink cartridge, and thus the mounting position in the mounting portion is fixed (e.g., see JP-A-2010-253688).
However, known ink cartridges having the above configuration are configured such that the mounting position in the width direction that intersects the ink cartridge insertion direction is determined by the projection portions provided on one side of the case member of the ink cartridge. Accordingly, on the side opposite to the side where the projection portions are provided, it is possible for a situation to occur in which the position where the case member of the ink cartridge comes into contact with the guiding ribs is not likely to be determined due to warping of the case member, manufacturing variations, or the like. It is thus possible for a situation to occur in which due to positional shift of the ink cartridge in the width direction that intersects the insertion direction, the position of the groove portion of the ink cartridge becomes shifted relative to the movable lock portion, and the groove portion and the movable lock portion are not engaged correctly. As a result, it is difficult to smoothly mount the ink cartridge to the mounting portion, and it is difficult to determine the mounting position of the ink cartridge in the mounting portion.
Note that these actual situations are not limited to ink cartridges mounted to inkjet-type printers, but rather are generally common to liquid containers mounted to mounting portions provided in liquid consuming apparatuses.